Say It With a Slap
Say It With a Slap (El Oso Pega Siempre un Bofetón en Latinoamérica), es una canción del segmento de Bongo en la película animada Fun and Fancy Free. Descripción En esta canción, Lulubelle intenta demostrarle su amor a Bongo con bofetadas, pero accidentalmente bofeteó a Malamuerte, haciendo que este quede enamorado de ella. Al enamorarse de ella, la lleva al lugar donde los osos enamorados bailan, cantan y se dan bofetadas para demostrar el amor que se tienen como pareja. Bongo al darse cuenta de que su amada Lulubelle está con Malamuerte, se pone triste y se marcha; pero regresa al darse cuenta de que los otros osos se bofeteaban por amor. La canción vuelve a salir al final del segmento, después de la muerte de Malamuerte, Los osos cargan a Bongo reconociéndolo como un héroe y lo llevan hacia Lulubelle para que vivan juntos para siempre. Letra Inglés= When a bird loves a bird he can twitter When a puppy falls in love he can yap Every pigeon likes to coo when he says I love you But a bear likes to say it with a slap When a whippoorwill's in love he can whipper All the horses neck and all the turtles snap Every deer and every dove has a way of makin' love But a bear likes to say it with a slap You can ask any bear, oh, there's nothin' to compare With a love tap strong or weak So if you're ready for romance And you ever get the chance Grab your girl Give her your cheek So when love comes along don't be silly Never ever waste your time like a sap Let the others hug and kiss But the bare facts are this That a bear likes to say it with a slap Slap, slap Give me a love tap Grab your bears and swing 'em wide Shake their fur and scratch their hide Give her a slap, give her a cuff Go 'round that floor and strut your stuff He slapped her once and he missed her jaw And he wound up smackin' his mother-in-law Now here comes grandpa gettin' in line And here comes baby bear behind When a bird loves a bird he can twitter When a puppy falls in love he can yap Every pigeon likes to coo when he says I love you But a bear likes to say it with a slap When a whippoorwill's in love he can whipper All the horses neck and all the turtles snap Every deer and every dove has a way of makin' love But a bear likes to say it with a slap You can ask any bear, oh, there's nothin' to compare With a love tap strong or weak If you're ready for romance And you ever get the chance Grab your girl Give her your cheek So when love comes along don't be silly Never ever waste your time like a sap Let the others hug and kiss But the bare facts are this That a bear likes to say it with a slap Slap, slap. |-|Español Latino= Cuando sienten amor los gorriones enamoran con su dulce canción. Los palomos hacen cu currucú currucú pero el oso pega siempre un bofetón. Cuando el gato enamora a la gata por las noches ejercita su pulmón. Y los gallos hacen ki kirikí kirikí pero el oso pega siempre un bofetón. Lo aseguran los osos, nada puede enamorar como un golpe al maxilar. Y cualquiera está de edad al llegar la pubertad. Pon la quijada, déjate dar. Si es que llama Cupido a tu puerta y te urge a demostrar tu pasión, no te pongas a cantar ni a besar o a abrazar, haz el oso y pega siempre un bofetón. ¡Zas! ¡Zas! Pon la quijada y zas. Las parejas en posición pa' sonar el bofetón. Dar un golpe en la quijada a la prenda enamorada. Se equivocó de quijada, le dio a la madrina y no a la ahijada. Otro que se equivocó le pegó a la suegra y la desmayó. Cuando sienten amor los gorriones enamoran con su dulce canción. Los palomos hacen cu currucú currucú pero el oso pega siempre un bofetón. Cuando el gato enamora a la gata por las noches ejercita su pulmón. Y los gallos hacen ki kirikí kirikí pero el oso pega siempre un bofetón. Lo aseguran los osos, nada puede enamorar como un golpe al maxilar. Y cualquiera está de edad al llegar la pubertad. Pon la quijada, déjate dar. Si es que llama Cupido a tu puerta y te urge demostrar tu pasión, no te pongas a cantar ni a besar o a abrazar, haz el oso y pega siempre un bofetón. ¡Zas! ¡Zas! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Fun and Fancy Free Categoría:Canciones de amor Categoría:Canciones de cierre Categoría:Canciones de Fun and Fancy Free